As an anti-vibration device which is applied to an automobile, an industrial machine, and the like so as to absorb and dampen vibrations of a vibration generating portion such as an engine, in the past, for example, there was known a liquid enclosure type anti-vibration device including: a first attachment tool, a second cylindrical attachment tool, an anti-vibration body connecting them to each other and formed from a rubber-like elastic material, a diaphragm attached to the second attachment tool and forming a liquid enclosure chamber between the anti-vibration body and the diaphragm, a division body dividing the liquid enclosure chamber into a first liquid chamber on the side of the anti-vibration body and a second liquid chamber on the side of the diaphragm, and an orifice which allows the first liquid chamber and the second liquid chamber to communicate with each other, wherein the division body includes an elastic division film and a pair of lattice members regulating a displacement amount of the elastic division film from both sides thereof (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-118583